


Shooting Star

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Prompts [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: This is for the 'shooting star" prompt.





	Shooting Star

The stars were extra bright in the heat of the evening. Aloy lay on her back counting as many as she could, but found she’d quickly lose her place and have to start over. She wasn’t sure why this evening was different than any others, but she couldn’t stop staring at the sky. She used to do this as a child, wondering what was out there, if there were planets like her own or if there were nothing but a vast void full of strange but beautiful lights. She knew the sun and the moon. She knew her home. But what if there were others out there?

“What are you thinking about?” His voice was soft, tentative, as if he didn’t want to break her concentration. 

She rolled to her side to face him. His voice was usually so gruff, abrasive even. This intrigued her more than the stars. “Do you think there are other planets out there? Ones like ours?”

Nil was used to her strange musings. He’d been privy to her inner thoughts, the turmoil of her mind, many times. He studied her with wonder. How did she come up with such things? 

“Anything’s possible,” was his only response. 

She rolled onto her back to gaze at the heavens again. Nil watched as her expressions shifted. One moment her brow would be creased in concentration. The next, a slight smile would curve her lips. It was in moments like these, he thought her most beautiful. She dropped all pretenses. She was simply Aloy. He would find himself forgetting, most days, just how young she was. Barely an adult but with the wisdom of the Ancients. Her keen eye allowed her to target a kill with precision. Her gut told her when to strike and when to back off. She took down machines that could easily kill her with flare. But still, deep inside, rested the heart of a child. One keen on discovery and full of hope and possibilities. 

When her face lit up with her next discovery, Nil couldn’t help but smile with her.

She gripped his hand and pointed to the starts. “Oh my! Nil! Look!”

Her hands and arms trembled with excitement and he followed her outstretched finger to a bright streak across the sky. Nil had heard these rare flashes of light referred to as shooting stars. He couldn’t remember the stories associated with them, but how he wished at this moment he did. To be able to impart a small piece of knowledge to his wise Huntress. 

“It’s so beautiful, like the sky knows we are watching and its putting on a show just for us.” 

Her smile brought his lips to hers. He didn’t want to interrupt her reverie but he couldn’t help himself. She was all the light he needed.


End file.
